El Caleuche
by HikariCaelum
Summary: La noche anterior a su muerte, Osamu Ichijouji habló en sueños. Ken lo escuchó, medio dormido medio despierto, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se callara. [Para "Leyendas del mundo" de Proyecto 1-8]


Digimon no me pertenece. Esta viñeta surge por la actividad "Leyendas del mundo" del foro _Proyecto 1-8_.

 **Leyenda** , propuesta por Japiera: _**El Caleuche** _ (Chiloé, Chile)

El Caleuche es un barco fantasma que navega por los canales del archilpiélago de Chiloé, ubicado en el sur del país (X región). Va acompañado de una espesa niebla que emana del mismo barco para evitar ser visto por ojos curiosos. Cuando se acerca, se escuchan sonidos de cadenas.

Quien observa El Caleuche, pueden ocurrirle tres cosas: (1) si el observador ignora la identidad del barco, el barco desaparece convirtiéndose en un tronco, o un roquerío, y su tripulación en gaviotas o lobos de mar, y nadie muere; (2) si identifica al navío como El Caleuche, al día siguiente amanece muerto, con el cuello fracturado y los labios doblados; (3) pero si posees alguna cualidad destacable o eres de corazón noble, se te invita a subir. Hay quienes han vuelto con muchas riquezas provenientes de mundos submarinos enterrados. Hay quienes no vuelven jamás. Se dice que la tripulación son brujos.

* * *

.

 **El Caleuche**

.

La noche anterior a su muerte, Osamu Ichijouji habló en sueños.

Solo dijo dos palabras, una y otra vez: _barco_ y _Caleuche_.

Toda la noche murmuró aquello. Ken lo escuchó, medio dormido medio despierto, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se callara. Algo en aquello lo aterraba.

Cuando al día siguiente su hermano murió, Ken tuvo un pensamiento egoísta en medio de la culpabilidad y la tristeza, pensó que esa noche dormiría bien.

Pero no fue así, durante mucho tiempo. Porque se obsesionó con las últimas palabras que repitió su hermano. Algo debían significar.

Rebuscando en el ordenador del difunto, encontró una carta de un desconocido dirigida a él, invitándole a un mundo donde su espíritu sería libre, un lugar digno de él. Así que abrió el cajón, donde sabía que estaba el digivice que le pertenecía, y volvió a atravesar la pantalla.

Era tarde, alguna hora perdida de la madrugada. Estaba lejos, pero veía fogatas en una aldea y escuchaba voces agudas de digimons. Podría haberse acercado, pero prefirió seguir mirando el mar. La luna se asomaba de vez en cuando entre las nubes y arranchaba brillos a las aguas. En uno de esos resplandores, pareció surgir de la nada un barco.

La niebla apenas le dejaba verlo, pero el ruido de cadenas parecía retumbar con fuerza dentro de su cabeza. El navío fue emergiendo, acercándose a la cosa. El mascarón de proa extrañamente no tenía nada esculpido, las velas no se movían por el viento, las olas no se ondulaban al paso de la madera de aspecto podrido.

Ken dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el barco se detuvo.

«Caleuche», pensó. Y una risa se escuchó.

Una larga tabla de madera, se posó sobre la arena de la playa e invitó al niño a subir. Las piernas le temblaron y quiso llorar.

—Esto es algo que tu hermano no pudo hacer, pero quería —le dijo una voz, que pareció escucharse solo en su cabeza—. Consiguió entrar en este mundo, solo una vez, pero no llegó a su verdadero destino.

Tragó saliva y, sin saber por qué lo hacía, embarcó.

En cuanto pisó la cubierta, Ken pareció apagarse. Se sumió en un profundo sueño.

De pronto, al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba sumergido bajo el agua. Cientos de peces brillantes de todos los colores nadaban a su alrededor. Enormes criaturas marinas, cuyos nombres no conocía, cruzaban la cubierta del barco. Y lo más extraño de todo era que no se sentía mojado y que podía respirar. Gritó, y volvió a escuchar una risa.

—Relájate, niño —le dijo un FlaWizarmon—, no vas a ahogarte.

—¿Es este el chico? —preguntó una Witchmon, mirándolo de cerca—. No parece demasiado fuerte.

—Algo debe haber visto Wisemon en él.

—Sigo pensando que su hermano tenía más madera para conseguir cosas…

Dejaron el parloteo cuando un hombre, o al menos eso parecía que era, cubierto con una túnica y un turbante se acercó. Ken empezó a dudar que fuera humano, porque no era capaz de ver su rostro y solo unos redondos ojos amarillos asomaban. El ser levantó las manos y sostuvo, flotando sobre ellas, una esfera carmesí y una esfera dorada.

—¿Ves esto? —preguntó. El niño, temblando, asintió—. En ellas puedo observar el interior de aquellos que miran nuestro barco. Si es alguien que merece la pena, la esfera dorada brilla, como ahora contigo. Si no es así, la esfera roja se activa, y castiga a aquel que no era merecedor de conocer el nombre de este navío.

—¿Por qué…? —Ken no sabía qué quería preguntar. Por qué yo y Osamu no. Por qué no debe conocerse el nombre. Por qué… por qué había aceptado subir.

—Porque así es como debe ser. —La respuesta servía para todas las preguntas—. Nosotros surcamos los mundos buscando a aquellos que deben llegar a otro lugar.

—¿A dónde me lleváis?

—A donde debes ir.

Y, con aquellas crípticas palabras, Wisemon volvió a su camarote.

El resto de los tripulantes, todos brujos, se encargaban de llevar el barco. Ken vio mundos pasar ante sus ojos, seres completamente extraños, lugares tan brillantes como mil soles o tan oscuros como la tinta.

Y justamente a uno de esos sitios oscuros lo llevaron.

—¿Por qué me traéis aquí? —preguntó, sin atreverse a bajar.

—Porque es donde debes estar —respondió alguien, antes de empujarlo hasta que bajó a la arena.

La niebla y el sonido de cadenas se desvanecieron pronto. El barco desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido. Pero había bruma, un cielo nublado, unas aguas oscuras que parecían llamar a Ken.

Escuchando en su mente las palabras de aquella carta, caminó hasta el mar de sombras y sumergió en él su digivice. Cuando se transformó, volviéndose negro y gris, supo que ese siempre había sido su destino, no el de Osamu.

~ · ~

* * *

Los digimons con "magia" como Wizarmon y similares provienen de otro mundo llamado Witchelny (en algún fic futuro escribiré más sobre ello), en la leyenda del Caleuche se dice que los tripulantes son brujos. He aprovechado esta leyenda para explicar cómo Ken llegó al Mar Oscuro y por qué le pasó aquello a Osamu, él simplemente estaba forzando un destino que no le pertenecía. No ha quedado demasiado terrorífico, pero bueno xD.


End file.
